(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive composition, a conductive composition sheet, a conductive substrate, a collector sheet, a printed circuit board, a fuel cell and a method of manufacturing the conductive composition.
(2) Description of Related Art
Batteries that are small in size and have high capacitance are desired for mobile equipment such as cellular telephones. Therefore, fuel cells capable of providing high energy density compared to conventional batteries such as lithium secondary batteries have been developed. Examples of the fuel cells include a direct methanol fuel cell.
In the direct methanol fuel cell, methanol is decomposed by a catalyst, forming hydrogen ions. The hydrogen ions are reacted with oxygen in the air to generate electrical power. In this case, chemical energy can be converted into electrical energy with extremely high efficiency, so that a significantly high energy density can be obtained.